The present invention relates to battery charging and transfer systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to battery charging and transfer systems which enable the automated exchange and charging of electric automobile batteries.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,819 there is disclosed a continuous battery charging system wherein batteries are removed from an electrical vehicle at a battery transfer station. A fresh battery is installed at the transfer station, and the spent battery is placed in a charging system to be charged and returned to the transfer station.
That system contemplates the existence of a need for capability to charge a large number of exchangeable batteries, say, following adoption and acceptance by the motoring public of the concept of electric powered vehicles. One disadvantage of electric powered vehicles is the relatively short range that can be achieved using known battery technology. In order to provide a practical electric vehicle system, battery transfer capabilities must exist at numerous locations, so that the range of travel, without requiring the driver to recharge a battery, may be substantial. This is to say that if the range of an electric vehicle, without recharge of the battery or battery pack is 100 miles, then the user is limited to excursions of 50 miles. However, if at 75 or 100 mile intervals, the user can conveniently replace the partially spent battery with a fresh or fully charged battery, the limit of safe travel is extended.
Thus, my prior patent discloses an invention which enables longer range use of electric vehicles, because charged or fresh batteries can be expeditiously installed in the vehicle at locations along a course of a length greater than the round trip capability of the vehicle battery. Notwithstanding the foregoing, there remains a need for an electric battery charging and transfer system which enables the convenient removal of discharged batteries from a vehicle and replacement with a fully charged battery. The batteries and the charging system must be adapted to efficiently handle the battery during the removal, charging, and installation procedures.